Kasai Village
Kasai Village is a village in the Kalos region. It was the first destination for Division B of the Mokusetsu, who traveled there to help clean up, followed by assisting as Ippei Uyeno rivaled with Heidayu Ichioka to become the new chief of the village. History At least 3 years before the start of the series, Kagetomo, a skilled ninja from Kasai Village, became tired of not being recognized by the chief, Hanzo. He was overcome with avarice and gathered some supporters to attack the village. After the attack, most of his allies are in jail and he fled the village. This was followed by him joining the Tekiyoku. The village had to clean up the destruction for months and years. Present * SPOILERS MAY BE PRESENT IN THIS SECTION AND THE NEXT ONE ... ... In Dilapidation, Barry, Zoey, and Kenny, part of Division B of the Mokusetsu, arrived in Kasai Village as part of a mission given to them by Alain to help clean up there. They met Hanzo and Shinobu, who welcomed them there and thanked them for volunteering to help. They met Sanpei there and introduced themselves, as they all continued to clean. Sanpei informed them of the current decision faced by Hanzo to pick a new chief out of Sanpei's oldest brother, Ippei, or the head of the village militia, Heidayu. He also expresses his desire to be chief in the future. He then offers to train Division B with their martial arts skills. In Good Ol' Days, a training session was interrupted as Division B met Sanpei's two brothers, Ippei and Nihei. The two expressed their lack of faith in Sanpei's strength and his ability to be chief one day. A video call starts later between Sanpei and Saizo, one of Sanpei's mentors who proudly supports Sanpei and who is stationed in Unova. He informed Division B more about Heidayu and how his arrogant ways don't land him in much favor to be picked as the next chief. Meanwhile in Hanzo's office, Heidayu enters and demands that the chief hurries with his decision and says he better pick Heidayu as the next chief. Hanzo points out Heidayu's lack of respect and he and Shinobu order him to leave. In "Do Miracles Happen?", Heidayu sets a plan to ensure he gets picked as chief. He calls a meeting with some of his militia members. In This Could Be Trouble, still in Kasai Village, Hanzo informed Sanpei of a mission he was to take part in the next day, due to word that Ghetsis might be making plans to terrorize Unova and look for one of Arceus's Plates before Alain gets there. Ippei left that next morning, saying he'd video call Nihei when he makes it there. However, a long while passed without a video call, worrying Nihei. Hanzo later checked with Saizo and found that Ippei had not arrived in Unova. It was revealed that Ippei was being held captive by Heidayu in the militia base. The rumor about Ghetsis was a lie spread by some members of Heidayu's militia in order to get Ippei caught so that Heidayu would surely get picked as the next chief. Nihei later led Barry, Zoey, Kenny, and Sanpei to Hanzo's office to see if he knew anything. No one was there, however. A commotion heard outside turned out to be Heidayu and some of his truest supporters holding Hanzo and Shinobu hostage. As Hanzo was about to be forced to announce Heidayu as chief, Nihei challenged Heidayu to a fight to settle things. In Until We Meet Again, the fight ensued, but Nihei couldn't match Heidayu's skills. Suddenly, Ippei and Saizo arrived at Kasai village. Saizo had dispatched his unit from Unova to save Ippei earlier. Heidayu fights Saizo while a militia member fights Ippei. Heidayu was about to kill Saizo, but Sanpei stepped in to save his sensei. Sanpei proceeds to fight Heidayu, but he fails. Before Heidayu kills Sanpei, Ippei blocks his sword and proposes one final fight to settle all of this. Ippei was victorious in the fight and all of Heidayu's militia supporters were arrested. Heidayu had fled the village to avoid going to jail. Hanzo and Shinobu expressed their gratitude to all who helped. Hanzo then announced Ippei as the new village chief, and Shinobu announced Nihei as his new second-in-command, replacing Shinobu's posistion, since she was retiring as well. Saizo was then announced as the new chief of the Kasai militia. Goodbyes are said, and Division B leaves Kasai Village. Militia * Main article: Kasai Militia Kasai Village has its own militia. This organization fights to protect the village and runs missions to aid with the world. Its former leader was Heidayu Ichioka. Its current leader is Saizo Kosuke. Characters From Here * Sanpei Uyeno * Ippei Uyeno * Nihei Uyeno * Saizo Kosuke * Hanzo Toda * Shinobu Kanako * Kagetomo Koyama * Heidayu Ichioka Trivia * Kasai Village is based on Ninja Village from the anime. Nocturnal Jay changed the name to Kasai Village for this series. "Kasai" roughly translates to an out-of-control fire. * What happened in this series in the village is roughly what happened in the anime, as seen in XY099 and XY100, but with details tweaked. A major difference is that Kagetomo was the one trying to become chief in the anime. See Also * Region * Kalos * Cities and Towns in Kalos Category:Locations Category:Cities and Towns